The objective of this research project has been to develop and test an econometric equations system to explain the birth rate, the labor force participation rate (especially of women) and the marriage rate. Data for the study cover two overlapping periods, 1947-1971 and 1900- 1971. Research work to date has concentrated on collecting the new data, constructing the appropriate variables, and on developing a strong theoretical background for the time series model. Initial tests of the model have been made and the results are encouraging. Since the components of the research are at quite different stages of completion, this progress report highlights several findings of the research instead of presenting a summary statement of the overall project. The first equation of the model is the labor force participation equation. The dependent variables are the aggregate participation rate and the participation rate of women between the ages of 16 and 35. Two forms of each of the equations are estimated. The first was the birth rate as an independent variable. The underlying hypothesis, which is supported by the data, is that the higher the birth rate, the lower the participation rate. Besides the birth rate, the rate of inflation is the most important variable as measured by its statistical significance. In the context of the model, the inflation rate does considerably better than the more traditional discouraged worker effect which utilizes the unemployment rate as an independent variable. It is hypothesized that the rate of inflation measures the influence of uncertainty over the future state of the economy as well as money illusion. The second participation equation is essentially a reduced form equation; the fertility rate is omitted, but the independent variables which appear in the fertility equation are included. The second equation utilizes the birth rate as the independent variable. Preliminary findings to date include: First, that the birth rate varies positively with relative income, where relative income is measured by the current wage divided by the past wage (more specifically, a distributed lag of past wages). This variable represents the impact of taste formation where the current wage measures the current standard of living and the past wage represents the desired or expected standard of living. Second, that the birth rate for blacks is more sensitive to the lon (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)